


You're It

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [85]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Laser Tag, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: A highly competitive environment is not always the best place to make a good first impression.Luckily for Poe, it works out for him in the end.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	You're It

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/23/20 prompt: Our fates are sealed. But I think we have one move left: We can try.

Poe is feeling more than a little awkward. He had met Finn on campus when they had been taking some of the same courses, and while Finn may be one of his best friends, he hasn’t met many of Finn’s other friends yet.

And now he’s meeting them all at Finn’s birthday party where the birthday boy has elected to have them all play laser tag

Poe loves laser tag. But he’s also _intensely_ competitive.

It’s not always a good first impression.

But then he’s stuck behind a column with the most beautiful woman he’s ever met, who is also apparently intensely competitive and strangely amazing at this game, debating the merits of the most effective strategy to take down Finn and Rose.

He gives her what he hopes is a dashing smile. “Ready?”

She nods. “Ready. And oh, Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“If we make it out the other side with a win, what do you say you give me your phone number?”

He’s pretty sure his jaw drops, but she grins, and yells “Go!” and they’re stumbling out firing their laser guns and —

They lose.

Badly.

But after, she still asks for his phone number, so he has no complaints.


End file.
